


I Dunno What to Call This (WIP)

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: I started this but I don't know where to go with it. Honestly, I got stuck on food orders. That's where I got stuck. Yep. Way to go, me.





	

Levi Ackerman walked alone. Head down, hands in the pockets of a black leather jacket that was several sizes too large, aviators on to hide his face, grey scarf high around his neck, a slight limp in his step. People stared as he passed, unsure if the small dark figure was in fact the infamous Survey Corps officer. But he was dressed so casually, ripped jeans and all, that they thought it wasn't him but someone who bore an uncanny resemblance.

 

_”Don't make eye contact,”_ he thought. _”No one can see me like this.”_

 

As he rounded the corner, he fought the urge to wince with every step. Multitudes of thoughts swirled through his head. _What if they recognize me? What if someone reports me? What if Erwin finds out and has to deal with legal shit because of me? What if no one respects me anymore? What if Eren gets in trouble too? What if he isn't even there? What if it was all a ruse? What if..?”_

 

But upon arriving at the hole in the wall of a café, he spotted familiar brown hair and green eyes poorly disguised by a low brimmed hat and a pair of cheap reading glasses. Relieved, Levi picked his way cautiously through the maze of tables and chairs, acutely aware of the sharp pains in his ankle every time he moved it, echoed by the semi-dull throb in his chest from the broken ribs. 

 

“Cap--er, Levi! I heard what happened. Are you okay? You could have cancelled, you know,” Eren exclaimed, jumping up to greet him. “Aren't you hurting?”

 

“I am,” he admitted, easing himself into the booth opposite where Eren had been seated.

 

“You actually came,” Eren repeated, dumbstruck. 

 

“Yes, I did. Why does that surprise you?” Honestly, it surprised him, too, but he wasn't about to admit that.

 

“I just… I can't believe you actually cared enough to entertain my stupid fantasies. I always admired you from a distance, every day wondering whether I should say anything, whether I could say anything…”

 

“Honestly? I'm glad you did.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

At that moment, a pudgy server dressed all in black approached the table. Both men fell silent, quickly scanning the menu. Levi’s stomach growled, having only been fed hospital food for several days after the incident. 

 

The incident in itself was rather embarrassing for Levi. He had been injured before, what with his line of work being as dangerous as it was -- titans were not to be taken lightly. But this injury had occurred whilst he was safely within the walls, miles away from any titans. Well, other than perhaps a few titan shifters. He had been helping a cadet who was having some trouble with a skittish horse at Erwin’s request when a mouse spooked said horse just as Levi had calmed her down and safely mounted her. The mare bucked, sending him careening into a nearby building, breaking four ribs. Instinctively, he tried to land on his feet, but with the combination of the pain in his side and the speed and angle at which he was thrown resulted in a steady landing for his right leg but a rough landing for his left: a sprained ankle. 

 

“What can I get for you gentlemen?” the server asked, adjusting his glasses.


End file.
